Confrontation
by Lil' Buckeroo
Summary: One Shot! Momo was rejected on Valentines Day... Awwwwwwww...


'Momo senpai!' Asahina called out the Seishun Gakuen's Tennis player. She was out of breath.

'Asahina san?' the said Momo turned around facing the girl who apparently had just been running. 'Take a deep breath, Asahina san.'

'Gomen Momo senpai. I thought, I wouldn't be able to catch you. You see, I was trying to talk to you after your soccer practice but I suddenly had this urge to use the bathroom. I can't find any toilet near the field, so…' she trailed off. _OMG that was embarrassing! I am so clumsy. I hate myself saying the wrong things every time I panicked._

Momo was looking at the girl in front him and smiled softly. _I wonder if anyone ever told her that she is really cute when she blushed, Momo thought._

'I… um… Megume senpai told me that… um… that you… er…' she didn't know how to say it.

'I take it that Megume chan asked you why you didn't want to go out with me. Was that what you were about to say, Asahina san?' Momo suggested while grinning.

'I am sorry!' She bowed at him a few times.

Momo chuckled while rubbing the back of his head, 'Am I being dump again? Honestly, Asahina san, even I can't take the shock twice.'

Asahina frozed.

'I was just joking, Asahina san,' Momo laughed. 'Actually, I am the one who should apologize for being stubborn. I should have leaved you alone after you dump me.'

'No… no… no… you have the right to ask… It is my fault that I ran away from you before explaining anything… I was… panicked…' she said timidly. Like any other clumsy female character (like Inoue Orihime of Bleach), she punched her head with her fists repeatedly.

Momo, while amused with her attics, walked towards her and hold her wrist before she could hit her head again.

Asahina stopped hitting herself as she felt a sudden grip around her wrist. The grip wasn't that strong. Just strong enough to prevent her hand from moving. She could pull her hand away from him anytime, if she wanted to. But, it was not because she couldn't. It was because she didn't want to.

The instant Asahina looked up, her bright green eyes were met with a pair of violet ones. She never noticed how gorgeous his eyes were. She felt as if her life was sucked into the orbs.

Momo, in the other end, was already lost deep into her mesmerizing emerald eyes. They were standing very close to each other. So close that he could smell her scent. _Cherry…um…_ _his mind told him. _He unconsciously let go of her wrists and wrapped his arms around her hip. _She is so beautiful, his mind chanted._ Slowly, he moved forward and brushed his lips onto hers. But, he didn't stop there. Tilting his head slightly, he brushed his lips lightly on one of her soft cheek while running his hand up and down her back.

'Momo…' she moaned. Involuntarily, she placed her arm around his neck. She felt restless so she ran her hand into his hair, ruffling them. She closed her eyes to take full advantage of the sensation she felt. Her heart was beating so fast and she also could feel his doing the same as Momo pulled her closer to him. 'Momo…' she moaned again as Momo ran the tip of his tongue up the length of her soft neck.

The way Asahina said his name scared him at first. He was expecting her to push him away and gave him a disgusted look. When his mind registered that she was actually moaning, he instantly lost any sanity that was left on him. Never. Never had he dreamed to live to hear his name moaned by this dream girl of his. His Rie… He moved from the sweetness of her neck back to her rosy cheek. 'Rie…' he groaned before crushing her lips gently. The moment Asahina was about to gave out another moaned, he deepened his kiss.

Asahina tilted her head a bit to meet his kiss. She could feel his tongue entering her. She was a little surprised at how good kisser Momo turned out to be. Her legs had been long given out. If not because Momo's embrace, she would have fallen to the ground.

The couple let themselves indulged into the hot passionate kiss. It took them a while to satisfy each others sudden needs. However, their kiss didn't end because they were satisfied. More like because they were out of breath.

'…' Feeling dizzy, Asahina snuggled her head into Momo's chest while catching her breath. She could smell Momo's scent, he smelt like mint. Fortunately for Asahina, Momo did take a shower after his tennis practice. **Phew!**

'…' Momo rest his chin on his girl's head. Breathing in her cherry scent as much as he possibly could.

'Momo…' Asahina started. She slowly backed away from him.

'Rie…' He let her go even though he didn't want to. He really wished they could stay like that forever.

_Maybe he still has the chance… After all, she did kiss him back, didn't she? Maybe this time she will accept him. Maybe… Momo thought._

'Momo, I don't think we should have done that,' Asahina whispered.

_Maybe not, Momo finished his earlier thought._

'…'

'…'

'…'

'…'

'I am sorry, Momo.'

CONFRONTATION CONFRONTATION CONFRONTATION CONFRONTATION CONFRONTATION CONFRONTATION CONFRONTATION CONFRONTATION

Happy Valentines Day everyone!!! Yey!!! This is definitely a one shot. It is actually an alternative ending to the last chap of my only fic with different victim.

Valentines chocolates for reviewers… So, don't miss this opportunity!!! munch


End file.
